Version moi
by Yaminoru
Summary: Les premières chapitres suivent la fin de la saison 13 mais, à ma manière avec une relation entre Gabriel et Sam et une relation entre Castiel et Dean. Ne soyez pas surprise si Lucifer n'es pas le méchant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire qui commence vers la fin de la saison 13. Il y aura le couple Gabriel-Sam en première loge et surement un peu de Castiel-Dean. Au début, cela va encore suivre la série même si j'y ajoute un peu de touche personnelle.

J'espère que cela va vous plaîre, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

L'archange connu pour sa malice a été libérer du prince des enfers grâce à Keth mais est en très mauvais état. Pourtant, malgré la réticence de Sam, Dean et Keth son parti dans le monde apocalyptique, laissant Castiel, Sam et Gabriel ensemble dans le bunker. L'humain de la bande à placer Gabriel dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer, ce faisant beaucoup de soucis pour lui et culpabilisant également beaucoup. Il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute si l'archange se retrouve dans un état si lamentable. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su qu'il était capturé… Il s'en veut de l'avoir laisser se faire maltraité pendant des années… Tellement, qu'il ne peut pas rester dans la même pièce que Gabriel. Alors, il est parti dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une repas pendant que Castiel essaye de se renseigner sur Asmodeus, le prince des ténèbres qui va surement vouloir récupérer son "bien". Evidemment, Sam et Castiel ont 'l'intention de protéger leur ami.

Sam a fini de réchauffer un plat pour Gabriel alors il va dans la chambre de ce dernier. Doucement, avec une grande appréhension, il ouvre la porte, allume la lumière et cherche Gabriel du regard. Il ne tarde pas à le voir, recroqueviller dans un coin, caché derrière la commode. Cette vision déchire le coeur de l'humain qui se rapproche de l'archange, posant le plat sur le meuble avant de s'agenouiller devant un être céleste terrifier. Sam approche ses mains de Gabriel, voulant le réconforter mais l'archange prit peur et commence à gémir de peur, paniquant et se cognant le dos contre le mur en essayant de fuir. Alors Sam retire ses mains :

\- Gabriel… Gaby, ce n'est que moi, Sam… Tu ne peux pas avoir peur de moi après tout ce que tu m'as fais. Dois je te rappeler que tu as tué mon frère une centaine de fois en un seul jour ? Et que tu m'as mis au tapis en me faisant jouer dans des pubs débils ?

Normalement, la voix de Sam contiendrait un peu de douleur, de mépris face à ces souvenirs mais, à cet instant, sa voix est porteur de douceur, d'espoir. Pourtant, Gabriel ne réagit pas, fixant le vide, semblant mort de l'intérieur. Ne sachant que faire, Sam se relève avec un faible sourire puis rejoint castiel. Rapidement, les deux amis se sont mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut aider Gabriel à tout prix. Ils eurent l'idée de lui redonner sa grâce même si ça pourrait empêcher un nouveau voyage dans le monde apocalyptique. C'est ainsi, qu'avec la grâce, l'ange et l'humain retournent dans la chambre de l'embrouilleur aussi connu pour être le dieu Loki. Sam le place d'abord sur le lit puis essaye de lui faire boire sa grâce mais Gabriel panique alors Castiel essaye de le forcer mais cela ne fait que effrayer encore plus l'archange qui retourne au sol, dans un coin en position de protection. Désespéré, Castiel part mais Sam reste, attrapant une chaise et surveillant l'archange. Une trentaine de minutes passent dans le silence avant que Sam ne se lève pour s'approcher de Gabriel. Il s'agenouille devant lui est se remit à lui parler :

\- Je… Si j'avais su… On croyait vraiment que tu… Tu étais mort… D'ailleurs, il faudrait bien que tu nous explique comment tu as fais pour berner Lucifer. Enfin, on ne te surnom pas ''l'embrouilleur" pour rien. … Dans tous les cas, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là… Si… Si on avait su que tu étais en vie, on serait venu te chercher… On aurait jamais laisser Asmodeus de faire subir ...ça…

L'humain ne reçoit toujours pas de réponse alors il soupire doucement, lève lentement une main pour aller la poser sur l'avant bras de Gabriel sans oser faire plus. L'archange se laisse faire bien qu'on peut voir sa peur dans son regard.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici… Ta mort… Malgré ce que tu nous as fait, quand j'ai compris que tu étais mort… J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre… Dean m'a même emmené dans un resto végétarien pour me remonter le moral…

Sam a les larmes aux yeux mais, encore une fois, il n'y a pas de réaction de l'archange. Alors il finit par abandonner et se lève pour rejoindre Castiel et l'aider dans les recherches.

Quelques heures passent avant que Sam n'entende Castiel l'appeler. Inquiet, il court vers la chambre de Gabriel et voit d'étrange symbole sur le mur.

\- C'est de l'énochien ? Demande Sam. Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

\- Son histoire, explique Castiel. Son esprit semble aller mieux que nous le pensions. Alors, qu'est ce qui bloque sa voix ?

\- Peut être ne veut il juste pas parler… Tu peux me traduire ?

L'ange hoche la tête et relate les écritures, racontant l'histoire de Gabriel avant de partir pour se remettre de tout cela. Savoir que son grand frère à été traité ainsi le peine énormément. Quand à Sam, il reste dans la chambre, son regard rivé vers Gabriel. Il hésite quelques secondes mais finit par prendre la parole :

\- Gabriel… Je sais que c'est plus facile ainsi. Les prostitués doivent être bien mais tu dois en sortir. Rester dans ton monde pour ne rien ressentir, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus attendre en vain, ne plus avoir d'espoir. Je sais que… Ce que tu as subi est horrible. Je suis aussi passé par là. Et, crois-moi, rester ainsi ne va pas t'aider. Nous...On a besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi…

Encore une fois, il n'obtient que le silence comme seul réponse… Sam s'en son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il finit par se diriger vers la porte, complètement abattu. Quand il entend la voix cassé de Gabriel :

\- Des actrices pornos… Pas des prostitués.

Sam fit volte face, se retournant vers l'archange avec un grand sourire. Il s'avance vers lui mais retient son geste final qui consistait à le prendre dans ses bras. A la place, il va juste poser lentement une main sur son épaule :

\- C'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

Sam finit par appeler Castiel. Ce dernier rapplique rapidement puis ils donnent la grâce à son propriétaire. Cette fois, Gabriel la prit seul, sans difficulté. Ses yeux scintillants d'un bleu céleste. l'humain allait proposer une bière pour fêter ça mais sa sonnerie de téléphone le coupe alors il décroche… Rapidement, il comprit que son interlocuteur est Asmodeus. Aussitôt, Gabriel gémit de peur, se reculant alors que Castiel montre de l'inquiétude. La requête du prince des enfers est simple : il souhaite son bien. Il veut Gabriel. Sinon, il détruira le bunker, Sam et Castiel. Pourtant, cette menace, bien que effrayante, n'étouffe pas la volonté de l'humain qui est de protéger l'archange.

Rapidement, Sam et Castiel prépare un plan. Sam peint des symboles anti démons alors que Castiel reste avec son frère pour le protéger. Quand, soudain, les armes du bunker se déclenche. L'humain et l'ange vont à la source de la menace. Tuant quelques démons mais quand Asmodeus se dresse devant eux pour les envoyer à taire d'un mouvement de poignet, ils ne peuvent rien faire… A part, observer deux démons entrer dans la pièce, tenant Un Gabriel affolé. Asmodeus promet, à celui-ci, une punition pour sa fuite puis il se retourne vers Sam et Castiel pour, d'un geste de main, les faire souffrir, pour broyer leur estomac. Castiel grogne de douleur tandis que l'humain retient ses gémissements de douleurs comme il le peut. Tandis que son regard est entièrement porté sur Gabriel. Et, il fit quelques choses qu'il n'a pas fait depuis longtemps: il a prier. Oui, Sam Winchester, qui a vu Dieu, qui a combattu les ténèbres à prier une nouvelle prière s'adresse directement à l'homme qu'il observe droit dans les yeux :

\- " _Gabriel, je t'en pris, tu es plus fort qu'eux. Tu as retrouvé de ta grâce alors ne laisse pas la peur d'enchaîner. Bat-toi. Même si tu ne parviens pas à nous sauver, libère toi. Ne retourne pas auprès de lui… Je t'en supplis"._

La prière atteint sûrement Gabriel car, aussitôt, ses yeux brillent, il éjecte les démons loin de lui avant de lever ses mains, plaquer ses cheveux en arrière et il retrouve sa sublime apparence. Il n'a plus aucune blessure, il est de nouveau propre, un air confiant et digne. Oui, il est de nouveau l'Archange que tout le monde connait, que tout le monde craint. Asmodeus s'énerve, hurle mais Gabriel le tue d'un simple mouvement de main, le brûlant. Puis, il rejoint son frère et l'humain. Ces derniers ont réussi à se relever et, sans tarder, Sam va prendre Gabriel dans ses bras.

\- Merci et, content de te revoir.

\- Voyons Gigantor, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais on va se calmer. Je suis plus branché fille.

Sam rigole légèrement avant de s'éloigner de Gabriel, qui lui a quand même retourner l'étreinte avec plaisir. Puis, l'archange va s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier pendant que Sam et Castiel lui explique la situation actuelle du monde. Ils demandent de l'aide à l'archange mais ce dernier se défile et s'envole ailleurs.

Dean réapparaît peu de temps après. Sam est celui qui lui apprend la nouvelle… Dean s'énerve, jetant un livre qui était à sa portée à l'autre bout de la salle, faisant sursauter Sam… Le grand frère ne cache pas sa déception, sa frustration et Castiel assure qu'ils vont retrouver Gabriel et le forcer à les aider. Mais, même s'il n'en dit rien, Sam sait qu'ils ne pourront jamais forcé l'embrouilleur à agir contre son gré.


	2. Chapter 2

Des semaines sont passés depuis que Gabriel leur a faussé compagnie. Les Winchester, avec l'aide de Castiel et de Rowena font tout pour le retrouver. Même si la tension est à son comble entre les deux frères...En effet, Dean s'est remis à boire plus que nécessaire et cela stress pas mal Sam. Personne, sauf Dean, ne comprend pourquoi cela lui déplaît autant… Néanmoins, malgré cette tension Dean et Sam suivent une piste : ils savent où est Gabriel grâce à un sort de la sorcière. Alors, ils se trouvent en ce moment dans un motel. Sam a a peine poser son sac que Dean se dirige vers le mini bar, y prend un verre et une bouteille de whisky pour commencer à boire. A cela, Sam soupire doucement, se tournant vers son frère en le suppliant du regard mais, comme ça ne fonctionne pas, il joint la parole :

-Dean… S'il te plait, fait attention avec l'alcool… On est en mis-

-La ferme ! Le coupe Dean en lançant violemment son verre vers Sam. C'est de ta faute si Gabriel nous a échapper ! Tu n'aurais pas dû lui redonner sa grâce ! Il aurait guéri seul !

Dean continue de l'accuser mais Sam ne l'écoute pas. Non, son regard est baissé, fixer sur les morceaux de verres au sol… Alors que du sang coule le long de sa joue à cause d'un des bouts qui a ricoché contre le mur… Le plus jeune semble pétrifié face à son frère… Ce dernier n'est d'ailleurs pas près de finir son accusation mais un bruit le coupe. Alors, il attrape son arme, ordonnant à son petit frère de faire de même avant de viser la porte. Sam l'imite donc, près à tirer alors que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser voir Gabriel, La chemise en sang et son teint pâle même si cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir son air narquois. Les deux frères restent stupéfié devant sa présence alors que l'archange prend la parole :

-Salut les garçon, vous me cherchez ?

-Que...Comment tu nous as trouvé ?Demande Dean en baissant son arme.

-Voyons, j'ai sentis la sorcière me lancer le sort. Mais, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Avez vous toujours un peu de ma grâce ?

En posant cette question, Gabriel se dirige vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, sa main appuyant sur sa plaie alors que l'autre dépose une mallette assez grande au sol. Sam range enfin son arme pour aller prendre la trousse de secours sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Puis, il se rapproche de Gabriel pour le soigner sous le regard mécontent de Dean. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par prendre un nouveau verre, se sert de nouveau du whisky et le boit. L'archange l'observe faire avec indifférence pour oublier la douleur qui l'envahit quand Sam place le pansement sur sa plaie. Une fois soigner, il se tourne vers Sam et remarque que celui-ci est crispé, son regard baissé et sa mâchoire serrer. L'embrouilleur à l'impression de voir un enfant attendant de se faire gronder. Pourtant, le silence règne en maître, alors, il finit par prendre la parole :

-Alors, il vous reste de quoi me recharger ?

-Le reste de ta grâce à était utiliser pour ouvrir la faille, avoue Dean.

-Ha… Bon, ben, c'était sympa mais… a plus.

Gabriel essaye de se lever mais se rassoit bien rapidement en gémissant de douleur alors que Sam retourne son attention vers lui, inquiet.

-Je crois..Que je vais d'abord faire une petite siesta.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Gabriel se couche sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. Il entend Dean soupirer et demander à Sam de le rejoindre. Le plus jeune se lève donc pour rejoindre son grand frère et une conversation à sens unique se fait...Dean a décréter que, maintenant qu'ils tiennent l'archange, il est hors de question de le perdre à nouveau. Il veut le capturer et Sam n'a pas son mot à dire… D'ailleurs, Sam n'essaye même pas de lui faire changer d'avis.. Il reste silencieux tout le long, inquiet et le regard évitant son frère un maximum. Dean l'a remarqué mais n'y porte aucune attention, préférant terminer son verre d'une seule traite. Quand, soudainement, la porte du motel s'ouvre pour laisser voir deux hommes habillés bien différent. L'un est en mode motard, une sorte de tête d'animal ressemblant à un ours sur son visage d'humain alors que l'autre est en costard vert année 70-80 et porte une tête de cheval se dévoile sur son visage.

Sans tarder, Gabriel ouvre les yeux pour aller se cacher dans la salle de bain alors que les Winchester prennent leur arme pour tirer sur les intrus. Mais cela ne les blesse même pas un tout petit peu. Les deux intrus prennent chacun un frère, les mettant rapidement au tapis. Le costard s'occupe de Dean tandis que le motard s'occupe de Sam. Ce dernier est en train de se faire étranger quand Gabriel arrive avec une de ses armes en boit que contenait sa malette. Dans le dos, il plante l'arme dans le coeur du motard, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sam. Le motard mort, le cheval s'enfuit. Alors, Dean, qui était mis à terre, se relève. Les deux frères tournent leur regard vers Gabriel. Celui-ci dû s'asseoir sur une chaise à cause de sa blessure. Alors, Dean en profite pour le menotter à des barreaux.

Dean et Sam prennent le corps du motard pour l'emmener dans une casse et le broyer dans un silence pesant. Alors que, coincé dans la chambre, Gabriel prend quelques minutes pour observer le lieu. C'est là qu'il remarque des bouts de verre au sol et qu'il se rappel de la petite et récente plaie que porte à présent Sam sur la joue. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin le raisonnement que les deux frères entrent dans la chambre et que Dean exige :

-Tu nous explique ?

-Ca ne vous concerne pas, répond simplement l'embrouilleur.

-On vient de s'introduire dans une casse pour broyer le corps alors je crois que, si, ça nous regarde, s'énerve Dean, faisant légèrement sursauter son frère.

-Ce sont des demi-dieux, informe Gabriel. Je viens de tuer leur frère.

-Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Demande Sam.

-Je ne vous est pas tout dit… Leur père est le véritable Loki, dieu de l'embrouille. Je lui ai sauvé la vie alors quand j'ai fuis le paradis, j'ai été le voir. Il m'a donné son identité, m'a appris à être lui. Ca l'arrangeait comme il avait des problèmes familiaux à régler. Enfin, bref, quand je suis "mort", j'ai été le voir pour lui demander de me cacher. Il m'a offert une maison à Boca, j'avais tout l'alcool du monde, tout le divertissement voulu...Enfin, la belle vie quoi. Jusqu'à qu'il me vende à Asmodeus.

-Donc, tu veux te venger ? Résume Dean.

-Tuer Asmodeus ça m'a satisfait cinq minutes mais il faut que je les tue tous ! Loki aurait pu juste me refuser son aide, mais il m'a vendu ! Juste pour son business.

-La vengeance ne résout rien, elle… Commence Sam.

-C'est une perte de temps, le coupe Dean. On a d'autre chose à faire.

-Asmodeus m'a séquestré ! Il m'a humilié, mit plus bas que terre et c'est nourri de ma grâce !... Ca ne se pardonne pas ! Tous doit le payer ! s'énerve Gabriel.

Dean allait lui répondre mais Sam le coupe en posant sa main sur lui. Il lui fait un signe de tête. Dean le comprend alors il le suit jusqu'à un coin de la chambre pour discuter. Dean soulève le fait que cette vengeance est une perte de temps, que ce n'est pas plus important que la fin du monde mais Sam finit par avoir les bons arguments pour qu'il accepte d'aider gabriel. Ainsi, ils reviennent vers l'Archange pour que Sam lui propose :

-On t'aide, et tu nous aide.

Gabriel hésite quelques secondes, tournant son regard vers Dean. L'expression de ce dernier montre bien que cela le fait chier et qu'il n'en a aucune envie. Par contre, l'expression de Sam dévoile son envie d'aider et, l'embrouilleur est quasiment sur que, même s'il n'y avait pas ce deal, Sam aurait voulu l'aider. Alors, il finit par accepter le marché.

Comme à chaque fois, la mission a eu quelques imprévus. Dean s'étant mis en tête de tuer le vrai Loki seul alors il s'est fait avoir par un hologramme. Mais, finalement, Le vrai Loki est mort et, sous la surprise de Sam, Gabriel est à présent dans l'Impala pour les aider.

Arrivé au Bunker, Sam présente Gabriel à Rowena puis Castiel va montrer sa chambre à gabriel et lui fait rapidement visiter les lieux. Tandis que les winchesters se retrouvent seul dans la bibliothèque. Encore une fois, Dean se sert à boire sous le regard méfiant de Sam.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, lui demande Dean.

-Alors, arrête de boire autant. Tu ne fais que ça depuis que tu es revenu du monde apocalyptique… Les choses s'arrangent enfin, Gabriel vient nous aider, Rowena ne prépare aucun coup tordu et Castiel va bien. On va pouvoir retrouver Jack et maman.

-Si tout ne foire pas à nouveau, rappel le plus âgé. A chaque fois qu'on frôle une réussite, y a une merde quelque part.

-Peut être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éloigner, accuse Sam.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Je sais très bien que tu cherches m'éloigner. Tu as préféré aller dans le monde apocalyptique avec Ketch plutôt qu'avec moi. Tu as même été combattre Loki seul !

-Je cherche juste à te protéger.

-Parce que tu crois que tu le fais ?

-La dernière fois qu'il y a eu une guerre Michael/Lucifer, tu es mort, tu t'es retrouvé en enfer, tu as perdu ton âme. Alors, oui, je te protège !

Sam soupire doucement en regardant son frère finir son verre de Whisky. Il hésite quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

-Dean… On doit se battre, ensemble. On va gagner. Ensemble...Et si on doit mourir, alors ce sera ensemble.

Sur ces paroles, Sam sort de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sur ces paroles, Sam sort de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Gabriel._

* * *

Il toque à la chambre de ce dernier avant d'entrer sans trop attendre d'avoir la permission. L'archange est assis en tailleur sur le lit, le dos contre le mur et un livre à la main tandis que son regard s'est relevé vers l'humain :

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? Demande l'embrouilleur.

\- Juste voir comment tu allais…

Sam hésite quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit en gardant une distance raisonnable avec l'être céleste. Ce dernier abaisse son livre, intrigué par l'hésitation de l'humain. Après une petite réflexion, Sam reprend la parole d'une voix faiblement tremblante :

\- Tu sais… Il est probable que… Qu'on rencontre des anges et Michael dans l'autre monde… Je comprendrais que tu n'es aucune envie de les combattre… D'ailleurs, je ne te forcerais même pas à venir avec nous dans l'autre dimension mais… Par contre, Dean pense que tu nous seras utiles même là bas et...Il veut sauver à tout prix maman et Jack… Moi aussi, hein ! Mais… si tu souhaites rester ici pour récupérer, ce serait même mieux d'ailleurs car, tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup de grâce et tu vas nous en donner alors… Tu seras… faible…

Sam prononce le dernier mot avec prudence, ayant assez peur que Gabriel s'énerve mais, il n'en est rien. L'archange pose calmement son livre avant de se pencher vers Sam, tenant une main jusqu'à sa joue égratignée. L'humain sursaute quand le pouce céleste longe la marque, la soignant en même temps. Les yeux dorés de l'archange plonger dans ceux chocolats de l'humain. Quelques minutes de silence se passe ainsi, sans que Gabriel n'enlève sa main, caressant la joie de Sam même s'il est complètement guéri.

\- C'est ton frère qui t'a fais ça ?

L'humain détourne quelques secondes son regard, hésitant avant de le replacer dans celui de l'être céleste.

\- Non. Ça provient d'une bagarre.

Évidemment, c'est un mensonge que Gabriel ne croit pas une seule seconde. Sam en a conscience et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à exprimer la vérité ni même à se soustraire de la caresse de l'archange. Celle-ci l'apaise. La douceur du pouce glissant sur sa peau le réconforte. La chaleur céleste lui réchauffe sa peau en même temps que son triste coeur. Gabriel finit par se rapprocher de Sam, collant son front contre le sien.

\- vraiment ?

La voix de l'embrouilleur est douce, sans aucun reproche. Il comprend pourquoi Sam n'ose pas avouer la vérité. Il ne lui veut pas une seule seconde bien qu'il continue de fixer son regard. Mais le contact visuel fut rapidement rompue par l'humain. Les paupières de ce dernier se sont fermés, sa tête hochant afin d'approuver sa version. La conversation n'a pas lieux de continuer, Gabriel sent que Sam est exténué, sur les nerfs à cause de son frère. Il aurait peut être dû s'éloigner pour le laisser partir mais il sent aussi que l'humain à besoin de soutien, d'une présence à ses côtés. C'est bien connu : Le plus jeune des Winchester aime les contacts physique, recevoir l'affection qui lui a tant manqué pendant son enfance. Et, en ce moment même, il semble bien profité de ce simple contact comme si c'était le dernier avant longtemps… Ou peut être le dernier tout court… À cette pensée, Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de lever les mains pour les poser dans le dos de L'humain, enlèvent le front de contre le sien pour l'amener vers lui, le collant à son torse. Sam rouvre légèrement une oeil en se laissant manipuler, sa grande taille l'obligeant à se recroquevillé contre l'être céleste.

Sans plus réfléchir, Sam referme les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissent, relâchent la pression. Gabriel lui offre un sentiment de sécurité non négligeable. Sans doute parce que l'archange laisse le peu de grâce qu'il lui reste rayonner, peut être aussi est ce grâce au fait que ses ailes, bien qu'invisible, entours le corps fragile de l'humain. Probablement, est ce à cause de tous ces facteurs que Sam se laisse de plus en plus aller contre l'archange. Sans qu'il ne sache comment ni quand , Sam se retrouve avec le visage enfoui contre le cou de l'embrouilleur, ses mains accrocher à son haut, ses jambes et ses pieds monter sur le lit alors qu'il commence à somnoler pour s'endormir rapidement.

Gabriel entend les battements de cœur et la respiration de l'humain ralentir. Il aurait pu le réveiller et lui demander d'aller dans son lit mais il n'en est rien. A la place, il lui frotte doucement le dos, alors qu'il claque doucement des doigts avec sa main de libre pour faire apparaître une couverture pour le couvrir. Puis… il attend… L'embrouilleur n'est pas connu pour sa patience et, pourtant, il attend sans la moindre distraction… si on ne compte pas l'observation intensive de Sam…

En effet, les heures passent sans qu'aucun ne bouge, Gabriel ne pouvant pas décrocher son regard de Sam. Il le trouve si vulnérables, si fragile… Si… poupée de porcelaine. Il s'est même surpris à le comparer à une sucette. Celle-ci est dure mais brisable d'un simple coup de dent. Il faut bien l'avouer, maintenant, il a bien envie de voir quel goût à le chewing-gum à l'intérieur. Il a envie de découvrir le vrai Sam sans que ce dernier ne soit méfiant à cause du danger, sans qu'il soit sous pression à cause de son frère… Oui, le vrai Sam. Le Sam qui, actuellement, dort à moitié sur lui, protégé par ses ailes. Le Sam au visage paisible et innocent. Le Sam affectueux et sentimentales. Oui, à cet instant, l'archange s'est donné pour mission de protéger et de découvrir Sam. Peut être aussi pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui alors qu'il était brisé par Asmodeus.

Les réflexions de l'archange se coupe en sentant une main de Sam se décrocher de son haut. Presque fasciné, Gabriel suit cette main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse entre son cou et le visage de l'humain, frottant un oeil de ce dernier.

\- Bien dormi Samantha ? Demande doucement l'archange.

\- Mmmm…

Encore somnolant, Sam laisse sa main glisser le long du torse de Gabriel, provoquant involontairement un frisson à ce dernier, puis il déplace son visage pour la position sur l'épaule de l'archange afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

\- je croyais que tu étais plus branchés fille… rappel Sam d'une faible voix.

\- Et alors ? Rien de m'empêche de veiller sur un ami. Puis, je ne suis pas contre un corps viril de temps en temps.

La voix mielleuse de Gabriel, son regard charmeur et son haussement de sourcils font rougir Sam qui laisse passer un petit grognement malgré son air surpris. Cela provoque un rire de l'archange.

\- ...Tu me considère vraiment comme un ami ? Finit par demander l'humain, surpris.

Cela coupe directement le rire de l'archange qui fixe son regard dans celui de Sam.

\- Bien sûr. Tu m'as aidé avec Loki et je me suis remis sur pied grâce à toi. Enfin, c'est quand même beaucoup plus parce que je suis le grand et puissant Gabriel, que je suis indomptable et un bel homme rebel. Mais, je t'accorde l'honneur de m'avoir un petit peu aidé.

Ce fut au tour du rire de Sam de retentir dans la pièce alors qu'il arrive difficilement à prononcer un ''n'importe quoi''. A cela, Gabriel eu un air outré, commençant à louer sa beauté, sa puissance et son charisme. Le rire de l'humain ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'il se redresse, donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de l'archange. Ce dernier arrête donc de se complimenter, le rire de l'humain se calme et leur regard se plonge à nouveau l'un dans l'autre :

\- Tu nous as aidé beaucoup plus que nous l'avons fait, affirme Sam. Sans toi, Lucifer n'aurait pas pu être remis dans sa cage…

\- Ouais, enfin, à ce que j'ai compris, tu y as été avec lui pendant un an. Ça n'a pas dû être la joie… En plus, maintenant, Luci est à nouveau libre. Puis, ne dit pas ''nous''... C'est toi qui a voulu m'aider avec Loki. Dean voulait juste ma grâce sans ce soucier de mon avis. Il a même voulu tuer Loki sans moi, alors qu'il était à moi !

\- Il voulait juste me protéger… assuré Sam. Il ne veut pas que je meurs à nouveau à cause de la bataille entre tes frères… il s'inquiète juste…

\- Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi est-il celui qui te blesse ?

A cette remarque, le corps de Sam se crispe brusquement, son sourire disparaît, ses yeux s'assombrissent alors que ses sourcils son fronce.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! S'exclame le plus jeune.

\- Alors pourquoi te lancerait-il un verre à la gueule ? Tu m'explique ?! J'ai bien senti la tension entre vous. S'il ne l'avait vraiment pas fais exprès, tu ne serais pas là mais avec lui ! Tu ne l'observerais pas avec de la crainte et…

\- La ferme ! Le coupe Sam.

Ce dernier se lève brutalement, la couverture chutant au sol alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

\- Tout ça ne te regarde pas ! Gère déjà tes frères avant de t'occuper du miens ! Dean à toujours tout fait pour moi !

Sans laisser Gabriel répondre, Sam ouvre la porte et sort de la chambre, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui avant d'aller à l'extérieur du bunker.

Après la sortie brutale de Sam, Gabriel est resté immobile plusieurs minutes. Comment pouvait passer de la conversation marrante à une dispute si forte ? Il a senti très clairement l'âme de l'humain rejeter sa présence dès qu'il a commencé à dénigrer Dean. Il aurait dû savoir s'arrêter. Cependant, il n'a pas put. Sam voit Dean comme un héros, Sam n'a vu que Dean pendant plus de dix ans… Sam n'a que Dean depuis… depuis toujours… Gabriel sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre la relation des deux frères. Bien sûr, l'archange aime ses frères et sœurs mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de lien spécial… À une époque, il s'occupait de Castiel, fabriquait des blagues avec Lucifer, discutait avec Michael mais tout les liens qui les maintenait en famille ont disparus… Gabriel sait et aime vivre seul, suivre ses propres désires, sans avoir à s'occuper de qui que ce soit. Seul s'amuser lui importe. Lui, n'a pas eut besoin de ses frères pour le protéger, pour pouvoir vivre ou le rassurer… Contrairement à Sam qui n'a eu que Dean… L'archange soupire doucement, fait apparaître une sucette puis la porte à sa bouche tout en réfléchissant.

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que ce fut une bonne lecture pour vous. Ne vous inquiété pas, les choses vont vite s'arranger entre Sam et Gabriel. Et, dans chapitre suivant, un nouveau protagonistes de Supernatural va apparaître !

À la prochaine !

Réponse à Eurus 2 : Merci par le commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour l'instant, je mets surtout en place et les agissements passés du père ne seront pas forcément très prononcé car, il faut l'avouer, les frères winchester ont vécu déjà beaucoup de chose alors ils ne vont pas juste laisser tout ce passer exploser d'un coup. On peut dire que les révélations sur le père va aller au compte goutte. Tout comme les changements de comportement de Dean.

Réponse a Kathexia-Castiel156 : Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise .


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée s'est passé dans un silence pesant. Sam n'est pas sortie de sa chambre, tout comme Gabriel qui continue son livre. Alors que Dean a continué de boire dans le salon tandis que Castiel et Rowena ont continué les recherches.

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel est le premier levé, rejoignant son petit frère. Les humains dorment toujours. Castiel est devant un ordinateur pour visionner une série. Gabriel l'observe quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de lui :

\- Salut cassie ! Ca avance les recherches ? Vous recherchez quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Dean souhaite trouver un moyen de tuer définitivement Michael et Lucifer, répond Castiel en détournant son attention vers l'archange. As tu récupérer assez de grâce ?

Gabriel grogne légèrement avant de faire apparaître un bonbon et de le manger. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour faire plus et cela l'énerve un tant soit peu. A cela, Castiel soupire doucement, s'imaginant déjà la colère mal contenue que Dean va avoir. Les deux êtres célestes continuent leur discussion avant que l'ange eut l'idée d'aller chercher une tarte et des croissants pour les humains. C'est ainsi qu'ils vont prendre la voiture de Castiel pour aller à la ville la plus proche.

Une dizaine de minute après le départ des êtres célestes, les frères Winchesters sont dans la cuisine, prenant leur café. Dean le finit assez rapidement pour se diriger vers le salon et chercher la machine d'extraction de grâce. Evidemment, Sam l'a suivit, fronçant doucement les sourcils.

\- Dean… Je doute que Gabriel est assez de grâce pour ouvrir le portail. Et, même si c'était le cas, je doute qu'elle le maintient ouvert bien longtemps. Il nous faut attendre.

L'aîné grogne légèrement à cela, posant l'instrument pour aller se servir un verre de rhum.

\- Dean ! Il n'est même pas dix heure ! Ne commence pas à boire maintenant ! Dit moi plutôt ce que tu retiens au lieu de te saouler.

Sam ne reçoit aucune réponse alors il s'approche de Dean et l'empêche de boire en attrapant son bras. D'un mouvement calme, il fait pivoter son frère pour qu'il se retrouve face à face. Leur regard se porte l'un dans l'autre dans une lutte acharné, l'un pour qu'on lui fiche la paix et l'autre veut des réponses. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui eut sa victoire: Dean prit la parole :

\- Gabriel a eu des semaines pour retrouver sa grâce, je suis sur qu'il nous ment. Il crèche sans doute ici juste pour se protéger de sa famille et des dieux qu'il a emmerder.

\- C'est faux...Soupire le plus jeune en lâchant et s'éloignant légèrement de son frère. Gabriel a vécu un véritable supplice pendant huit ans… Asmodeus lui a enlever sa grâce de force et l'a brisé… Gabriel doit encore avoir un choque psychologique… Et, même sans ça, je doute qu'une grâce puisse retrouver toute sa puissance en seulement quelques semaines…

\- S'il ne l'aurait pas épuiser en cherchant à se venger…

\- On a rien à dire la dessus ! Dois je te rappeler que nous avons perdu notre enfance, notre vie entière à cause d'une vengeance ?

\- Laisse papa en dehors de ça ! s'énerve Dean.

\- Je ne parle pas de lui ! Nous aussi on a bousiller notre vie à cause de ça ! Même après sa mort. On a continuer sa vengeance et..

\- Parce que tu aurais préféré laisser vivre l'assassin de nos parents ?!

\- Non… Bien sur que non mais… Je ne voulais pas de cette vie, tu le sais...Je voulais rester éloigner de toute cette histoire…

\- Ho ! C'est pour ça que tu donnes autant d'excuse à Gabriel ! Tonne la voix haineuse de Dean.

\- Je ne lui donne pas d'excuse ! Ne comprend pas Sam.

\- Menteur ! Maman et Jack sont enfermés dans la dimension apocalyptique, on a tout les ingrédients mais tu veux toujours attendre !

\- Gabriel n'a pas assez de grâce !

Dans leur dispute, les deux frères n'entendent pas la porte du bunker s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les deux êtres célestes. Ceux-ci entendent les cris des deux humains, descendant les escalier de l'entrée pour les rejoindres. Ils s'arrêtent à l'entrée de la pièce, Castiel déposant ses sacs sur la table, il allait intervenir mais Gabriel l'en empêche, lui intimant de juste écouter :

\- … On ne peut pas juste aller dans le monde apocalyptique sans plan et croire que l'on va gagner ! Continue Sam. Je suis sur que maman et Jack vont bien. Si tu arrêterais de boire, tu pourrais réfléchir plus clairement !

Dans un moment de rage, Dean jette son verre au visage de sam. Aucun des êtres célestes ne réagissent à temps et le verre s'écrase sur le côté droit du front de Sam, se brisant sous le choque de l'impacte. Les éclats se dispersant et entaillant par endroit la peau du plus jeune qui ne peut que fermer les yeux. A cela, le temps semble se figer, aucun ne semble réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passe… Castiel observe Dean avec de gros yeux alors que ce dernier fixe Sam avec haine et, presque, du mépris. Tandis que Gabriel s'intéresse à Sam...Celui ci a le corps tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, du sang coulant le long de ses blessures. Et pourtant, cela n'empêche pas Dean de reprendre parole :

\- Si tu peux être si calme, c'est juste parce que, pour toi, les parents ne représentent rien ! Tu ne connais pas maman ! Tu n'en a rien eu a foutre de nous abandonner pour faire tes études alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce qui arrive à maman, hein ?! J'suis sur que tu souhaites les sauver juste pour jouer le héros ! Je te rappel que c'est de ta faute si Lucifer est libérée ! S'il arrive quelque chose à Jack ou à maman, ça sera de ta faute !

Le choc se lit sur les traits de Sam, tandis que ses larmes commencent à couler lentement le long de ses joues. Son corps reculant sous la peine alors qu'il finit par faire volte face et courir vers la sortie, passant à côté des êtres divins. Sam sort du bunker et s'éloigne de plus en plus, courant dans la forêt, ses larmes augmentant de plus en plus…

Alors, qu'à l'intérieur du bunker, Gabriel va attraper le colle de Dean, lui donnant un coup de poing au visage :

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! D'où tu sors ça à Sam ? Il…

\- Rhoo, la ferme ! Le coupe Dean en s'échappant de sa poigne, du sang coulant de son nez. Je n'ai dit que la véritée ! Si ça ne serait pas le cas, il m'aurait contredit.

\- Dean… C'est à travers moi que Lucifer à put s'échapper…Intervient Castiel d'une voix dure et énervé. Même sans revenir sur ce point, ce que tu as dit à Sam est horrible. Tu as autant à te reprocher que lui.

Sans un mot de plus, Castiel se dirige vers l'entrée mais Gabriel le rattrape, lui murmure un "je m'en occupe'' avant de sortir. Alors, Castiel se dirige vers sa chambre attitré, ne voulant pas voir Dean pour le moment. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se retrouve seul. Il s'assit, les pieds sur la table, la bouteille de rhum dans une main et commence à la boire au goulot.

Du côté de Gabriel, ce dernier ne tarde pas à retrouver son protéger. Sam est assis à même le sol, le dos contre un tronc, ses jambes plier alors que un de ses bras est ballant et que l'autre est lever jusqu'à son visage, son avant bras dissimulant ses yeux bien qu'on peut voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues rosies, humidifiant ses fines lèvres et, pour une fois, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et même salit par quelques feuilles. L'archange prit un moment pour l'observer, le trouvant adorable. Pendant quelques secondes, Gabriel éprouve quelques remords à vouloir regarder ainsi l'humain pour toujours mais, comment pourrait il ne pas le vouloir ? Il le trouve tellement fragile, vulnérables… Il voit le vrai Sam et aimerait que ce soit toujours le cas… Cependant, il dû prendre sur lui, secouant la tête avant de se rapprocher prudemment de lui. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés, sans se faire remarquer, puis passe un bras autours des épaules de Sam pour le tirer doucement vers lui, le collant à son torse.

Le corps de Sam se paralyse, se crispe alors qu'un son de surprise lui échappe. Quelques secondes passent, l'humain se concentre sur les caresses dans son dos avant d'éclater en sanglots, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Ses grandes mains vont s'agripper au vêtement de l'archange, son visage s'enfuit dans son cou. Tout son corps tremble. Il ressemble à un enfant sortant d'un cauchemar… un enfant brisé… à cette pensée, Gabriel resserre l'étreinte autours de Sam, allant lui embrasser doucement les cheveux avant de lui murmure d'une voix douce :

\- Ne l'écoute pas… Nous savons que tu aime ta mère, tout comme tu aimes Dean et ton père… Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Dean a dit des conneries à cause du stress et…

\- J-je sais… le coupe Sam. J-je sais qu'il ne le pense p-pas… O-ou, du moins, qu'il… sait que ce n'est pas vrai…

Gabriel fut surpris, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela alors que son regard doré se trouble d'incompréhension. Il va poser une main sur la joue de Sam pour le forcer à lever son visage, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le sien :

\- Alors… pourquoi ? Si tu le sais, pourquoi te mettre dans cette état ? Vous avez déjà eu des disputes beaucoup plus grave.

Sam détourne son regard vers la gauche, ses lèvres entrouvertes, tremblantes alors qu'aucun son ne s'y échappe.

\- Sammy, je suis un archange, je finirais de toute façon par le savoir alors autant me le dire tout de suite. Pour commencer à aller mieux.

L'humain tourne son regard vers l'archange. Il sait que Gabriel pourrait fouiller dans ses pensées pour le savoir, peut être peut il aussi fouiller dans ses souvenirs ? Ou aller dans le passé pour le découvrir… Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il est toute sa grâce mais Gabriel serait capable de tout entreprendre pour assouvir sa curiosité… et son besoin de sucre. Puis, Sam n'a personne d'autre pour se confier et… pour une fois, Gabriel semble sérieux...sans cet air malicieux et moqueur qui lui colle à la peau. Et, ça lui pèse depuis longtemps alors… cela lui ferait du bien en parler… Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Sam finit par avouer :

\- Papa… Des fois, quand une de ses affaires se passer mal, il buvait beaucoup… Et jeter aussi les bouteilles et les verres… la plupart du temps, Dean me protégeait alors je n'avais rien mais… Ça fait mal de voir Dean dans le même état que papa…

Gabriel sait qu'il n'a pas encore toute les pièces du puzzle, Sam ne lui a pas tout raconter. Cependant, il se contente de cela, serrant doucement l'humain dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laisse volontiers aller, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'être divin alors qu'il ferme les yeux, ses larmes enfin arrêter. Il profite pleinement de l'étreinte, de cet instant de paix. Il se sent en sécurité… Et, étrangement, il sent son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement que ordinaire, son corps est envahi par une douce chaleur réconfortante. Néanmoins, il ne s'en souci pas, ne voulant pas mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il ressent.

Combien de temps passe ? Ni l'archange ni l'humain ne le sait. Aucun des deux ne souhaite bouger. Aussi stupéfiants soit il, Gabriel respect le silence, frotte doucement le dos de l'humain, lui embrasse quelques fois les cheveux alors que ses ailes, bien qu'invisible, entours le corps fragile de l'humain, sa grâce les enveloppant pour leur assurer la paix. En quelques siècles, Gabriel n'a jamais tenu autant de temps sans parler , sans faire de farce ou même sans sucreries. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'a aucune envie de rompre le contact avec Sam. Au contraire, il aimerait en avoir plus… Sam l'a toujours plus ou moins attirer… Gabriel était curieux de voir que ce géant est le véhicule parfait de Lucifer. Il voit quelques ressemblances entre eux, Sam et Lucifer étant tout les deux en permanentes confrontation avec leur père, les deux se sont sentis seul, et ont trahis leur famille… Enfin, si on peut parler d'une vrai trahison, Lucifer à juste exprimer sa façon de penser à sa manière et Sam a voulu faire des études, avoir une vie normale… Mais, au final, rien de plus ne rapproche le véhicule et le diable… Pas au yeux de l'embrouilleur en tout cas… Sam lui semble avoir garder une âme pur, peut être émietté par ces années de souffrance mais toujours prompt à aider les autres, à se placer en dernier, à essayer d'évacuer la tension de son frère, à essayer de le comprendre, de lui faire avouer ses sentiments pour le libérer… Même si, il est vrai, ces dernières années de chasse on terni l'âme de Sam mais, Gabriel sait que c'est juste à cause d'un bouclier mit en place, à cause de toute la peine, toutes les peurs qu'il contient en lui sans parler de la culpabilité qui le ronge de l'intérieur… l'archange de la malice a envie de détruire tout ces sentiments négatif pour détruire cette protection -quitte à devoir la remplacer par sa présence - afin de pouvoir modelée et découvrir toute les facettes de cette âme.

De son côté, l'humain en profite pour essayer de vider son esprit, ne voulant plus penser. Il se sent en sécurité. Il sait qu'avec Gabriel, il n'a pas à craindre les démons, les anges, les loups Garous ou toutes les créatures voulant sa mort et celle de son frère. Cependant, il fut ramener à la réalité avec un craquement de branche. Aussitôt, il s'éloigne de Gabriel, observant les alentours avec méfiance avant de se lever, rapidement suivi par l'archange :

\- Calme Sammy-moose , c'est qu'un animal.

\- … Tu as sûrement raison… Accord Sam après quelques secondes. On devrait rentrer…

Un hochement de tête de la part de l'être divin et ils allaient prendre le chemin vers le bunker quand Sam fut violemment projeté en arrière, son dos claque contre un tronc, lui faisant cracher un mélange de salive et de sang. Alors que Gabriel se met en position de défense mais ses membres restent paralysé quand il essaye de rejoindre son protéger. La panique gagne les deux amis alors qu'un rire s'élève dans les airs. Un rire bien connu et qui fit frissonner de terreur l'humain alors que l'archange fronce encore plus les sourcils. En quelques secondes, se trouve à présent un être bien connu : Lucifer. Ce dernier semble être en pleine forme, son sourire narquois bien fixer et ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Gabriel, je suis heureux de te voir en vie, commence Lucifer. Et je n'ai aucune envie devoir te tuer à nouveau alors, si tu pouvais nous laisser seul. Sam et moi avons besoin de discuter.

Un frisson d'horreur parcours le corps de Sam alors que Gabriel reprend son air malicieux, confiant :

\- Désolé grand frère mais, si je pars, et je vais partir, c'est avec le moose.

\- Parce que tu le protège ? Raille Lucifer. Alors qu'il t'a obligé à m'affronter, à sortir de ta cachette et à me contraindre de te tuer ? Tu veux vraiment que je te tue une nouvelle fois pour ce morveux ?

Un instant de silence passe, Gabriel cherchant un moment de s'échapper. Il allait d'ailleurs réagir quand Sam prend la parole d'une voix tremblante :

\- Tu ne pourras pas le tuer une seconde fois…

\- Tu crois ça ? S'étonne le diable.

\- Oui… A ce que j'ai compris, tu aimes ta famille… malgré que tu sois en colère contre elle parce que tu te crois trahis par eux. Peut être est ce vrai. Je ne sais pas mais… Je suis sûr que Gabriel ne t'a pas trahi, que, même après tout ce que tu as fais, il t'aime encore… car tu es son grand frère et que, sérieusement, avec vos magouilles, vous vous ressemblez quand même un peu… Je suis sur que… si tu n'aurais pas été déstabilisé par la mort de Gabriel, tu aurais put facilement déjouer notre plan et prendre le contrôle total de mon corps. C'est pourquoi, je pense que tu es véritablement heureux de retrouver Gabriel et que tu ne veux pas le tuer… Tout comme Gabriel voudrait juste pouvoir se retrouver avec toi.

Les deux êtres célestes fixent l'humain avec un air stupéfait avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Les deux frères se fixent, Lucifer relâche la pression sur Sam. Ce dernier tombe au sol. Sans tarder, Gabriel le rejoint pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, Sam et l'embrouilleur observent Lucifer qui n'a pas bouger. Il a juste perdu son air narquois pour laisser place à un air plus triste. Alors, même s'il hésite et qu'il tremble légèrement, l'humain attrape la main de Gabriel pour le rapprocher de Lucifer. Il place les deux frères face à face.

\- Je pense… Vraiment que… Vous devriez discuter… Franchement, Lucifer, je t'aime pas vraiment m…

\- Pourtant, on s'est bien amusé ensemble, le coupe Lucifer, retrouvant un peu plus de confiance.

\- Ouais… Je m'en serais passé… Enfin, je pense vraiment qu'après ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux, vous devriez parler… Lucifer, même si c'était plus pour toi que pour les humains, tu nous as aider avec Amara et, au final, tu as fais ça pour attirer l'attention de ton père… ce que je peux comprendre et, très franchement, ça te fait ressembler à Dean… il a toujours été en administration devant papa, faisant tout pour gagner du temps avec lui…

\- On a rien en commun, râle Lucifer.

\- Oui, vos disputes familiale enclenche l'apocalypse et les nôtres juste la mort de quelques monstres. On est pas à la même échelle, c'est sur… Enfin, tout ce que je veux dire c'est… Chuck a beau être ton père, le créateur de l'univers et tout ça, mais tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre… contrairement à Gabriel qui est juste devant toi, qui t'aime toujours et qui, je suis sûr, se ferait un plaisir de faire des blagues aux humains avec toi.

Les frères observent quelques minutes avant que Gabriel tend une main hésitant vers son grand frère qui fut assez surpris.

\- Si tu promet de ne plus me tuer, de ne plus t'en prendre à Sam et la terre en général alors, moi, ça me va. Et, pas de coup fourré… où, au moins, tu me mets au courant et peut être que je t'aiderais.

Lucifer hésite quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit frère pour voir s'il y a une Trace de mensonge, pour voir s'il se fait piéger mais Gabriel semble des plus honnête, tout comme Sam. Alors, le diable lève sa main pour serrer celle de son frère.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter mais… je suis content , annonce Sam. Par contre, si vous voulez vous voir, éviter le bunker… Dean serait prêt à vous trachée la gorge pour votre grâce…

\- Depuis quand vous vous intéressez à la grâce ? Demande Lucifer en lâchant la main de son frère.

\- On veut aller dans une dimension apocalyptique pour aller chercher Jack et leur mère, annonce Gabriel. Pour ça, il faut de la grâce archange.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si faible ? Demande le diable.

\- … non, répond Sam comme l'embrouilleur ne semble pas vouloir le faire. Il… Asmodeus…

\- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, gronde Gabriel.

\- Il l'a capturer et à voler sa grâce, finit rapidement l'humain.

\- Pardon ?! S'énerve Lucifer.

La grâce du roi des enfers éveil brusquement, créant un violente bourrasque. Sam dû lever une main devant son visage pour éviter les feuilles et brindilles volantes alors que sa deuxième main s'agripper à la veste de Gabriel pour éviter de s'envoler. Ce dernier est protéger par sa propre grâce. Oh, il pourrait également protéger l'humain mais comme il lui a désobéi…

Ce misérable vermisseaux a osé toucher ta grâce ?! Je vais lui arracher les entrailles, lui faire bouffer ses yeux, lui…

\- Il est mort ! Le coupe l'embrouilleur. Je l'ai tué.

\- Ha… bien… Approuve Lucifer. Bien, bien, bien… Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon.. j'espère qu'il a bien souffert…

Un moment de silence s'abat sur eux, la gène commençant à s'installer surtout pour l'humain qui n'ose pas vraiment poser une question… Ce que semble remarquer les êtres divins qui tournent leur regard vers lui :

\- Accouche gamin, ordonne Lucifer.

\- … Tu peux tout dire à ma magnifique personnes, ajoute Gabriel. Je te protéger de mon grand frère si ça ne lui plaît pas, promis.

\- Et bien… lucifer, est ce que tu sais si… Crowley est vraiment mort ? Demande Sam.

Cela jeta un froid, Lucifer fronce les sourcils alors que Gabriel est assez surpris. Tandis que Sam tourne son regard vers le côté, finissant par bredouiller un ''laisser tomber''.

\- Non, me dites pas que le petit Sammy apprécie ce minable et méprisant démon ? Raille lucifer.

\- … Je ne l'apprécie pas forcément mais… Il nous as souvent aider… Et, avoir le roi de l'enfer comme ami , ou, ai moins, allié, c'est plutôt cool. Même s'il nous manipulais de temps à autre.

\- Je suis le véritable roi des enfers ! Crowley n'est qu'un cafard, le dénigre l'ange déçu.

\- Tu sais qu'un cafard, c'est résistant et meurt difficilement ? Intervient Gabriel.

Un grognement de mécontentement se fait entendre de la part de Lucifer alors que Sam sourit légèrement. Ce dernier n'a pas reçu la réponse à sa question mais, peu importe… Il sait bien que Crowley ne souhaitait plus vivre… Et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a prit sa propre vie pour fermer la dimension apocalyptique…

\- Bon… je vais vous laissez, annonce Sam. Faites attention à vous. Et, Gabriel, évite de te fatiguer pour rien.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais toujours assez d'énergie pour toi, affirme Gabriel en jouant de ses sourcils pour gagner son air de séduction.

Cela fit rougir Sam alors il fit rapidement volte face pour se diriger vers le bunker… Tout en essayant de calmer son cœur battant à la chamade. Tandis que, derrière lui, les deux frères l'observent s'enfuir. Lucifer est surpris que Sam ne l'insulte pas, ne tremble pas à sa présence comme ordinaire. En plus, il lui a fait accepter de se rabibocher avec son petit frère alors que ce dernier à essayer de le tuer ! De son côté, Gabriel à un énorme sourire qui lui barre le visage, ses yeux pétillants. Et quand Sam disparaît de leur vu, l'embrouilleur se tourne vers son grand frère et va le prendre dans ses bras, heureux.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam entre dans le bunker, passe dans la cuisine pour nettoyer rapidement son visage, puis va dans le salon. Dean s'y trouve toujours, assis avec une bouteille de rhum, vide, couché sur la table avec une flaque d'alcool l'entourant, signe que Dean n'est pas complètement saoul. Sam pose une main sur son épaule, le fait sursauter et se retourner vers lui.

\- Sammy…

Dean se lève rapidement, prend quelques secondes pour trouver son équilibre, l'esprit un peu embrouillé par l'alcool puis va prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Sam accepte l'étreinte, passant ses bras dans le dos de son grand frère pour lui tenir contre lui.

\- Désolé pti-frère…

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir Castiel.

Les Winchester se lâchent avant de s'asseoir, Dean alors que le plus jeune reste calme. L'âge passé sur les traits fatigués avant de déclarer:

\- Il a très mal pris… ce que je t'ai dit. À raison bien sûr. Je me vois mal rencontrer et lui demander si ça va…

\- Explique lui que tu ne le pensais pas, que c'était juste après puis lui a arrêté de boire. Et, lui dit-il, que vous êtes en train de doubler un idiot en plus d'être une merde quand il s'agit de sentiments et pour patienter.

\- ... Salope.

\- Jerk.

Un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres des deux frères face à ce petit rituel d'insulte avant que Dean ne se lève. Il passe sa vie dans les cheveux de son petit frère avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Castiel. Arrivé à celle-ci, il y a une toiture avant d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre attendre. Il découvre Castiel, assis sur le lit avec la petite télé allumé sur une vieille série. Évidemment, face à l'entrée de l'humain, l'ange à détourner son attention de l'écran pour observer un air dur, son prochain paroles pour réagir. Même s'il laisse son regard bleu se plonger dans celui vert de Dean. Quelques secondes passent où ils s'observent les blancs des yeux. Quelques secondes où les deux oublient leur passé, les mots bienheureux, et même l'espace qui les entours. Castiel ne voit que Dean. Dean ne voit que Castiel. Dean, son instinct de chasseur chez lui alors qu'il s'agit de son pouvoir. Castiel lui a juste tourné son regard vers la provenance du cri: la télé. À ce constat, Dean se détend, lance son arme avant de lever sa signature vers le haut, son signe de laisser passer avant sa voix hésitante:

\- Cas '... Je suis désolée. Je…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez offrir des excuses, le coupé l'ange.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Sammy… il dit que je m'emporte trop facilement et que je le fais de la merde quand je bois trop et que je suis sous pression… crétin trop idiot pour exprimer mes sentiments et que je n'ai aucune patience… Et, c'est vrai mais… Ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai pus dire…

\- En effet, être un idiot n'est pas une excuse, affirme l'enfant de dieu.

Dean soupire doucement en avant de s'approcher de l'ange pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans pour autant le regarder alors que son cœur bat un peu plus fort, il veut vraiment se réconcilier avec Castiel et veut en vouloir trop avoir béni.

\- Cas '... Je… C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai… Elle est là depuis longtemps… Et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire… Même quand j'essaye vraiment. Quand je… Quand on était petit, quand Sam ne connaissait pas encore l'existence des monstres, je devais tout garder pour moi. J'étais heureux de dire, en plus de ça, je devais veiller sur Sammy, le nourrir, vérifier ses devoirs, je m'inquiétais sans cesse. Et encore, à côté, j'avais peur que papa meurt ou que l'on fasse du mal à mon petit frère… je devais de le protéger. Ce qui impliquait aussi que je devais garder le secret sur l'existence des monstres et, donc, souvent mentir à Sammy. Ça me pesait énormément, si bien que j'avais dû fermer l'œil, je surveillais sans cesse Sammy en l ' empêchant de sortir sauf pour aller à l'école. Et, encore, quand on a été dans le même, j'avais bien du mal à la lâcher… Ça me bouffait. Et Sam l'a remarqué. Il a toujours été beaucoup trop intelligent… Enfin, il était un essai de m'arracher à la véritée. Il ne devait pas être perdu, il était censé avoir raison de papa. Comme je ne pouvais pas extérioriser les vraies raisons de mes sentiments… Sammy a fait tout son possible pour m'énerver. Il me volait des trucs à la gueule, m'insultait, sortait sans mon autorisation et j'ai fini par éclater et hurler sur lui pour ça… Ça m'a fait du bien, beaucoup de bien… Alors, quand j'allais mal , il jouait de nouveau avec mes nerfs… Et c ' est rester… Sauf que, maintenant, il connaît la vérité, en fait, il y a une meilleure technique pour moi. Il dit que j'éclate et dit de la mer que, même moi, je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, si vous saviez à quel point je suis fier de lui! Il est allé à Stanford! On a le courage de poursuivre son rêve. Au début, je lui ai voulu, il m'a abandonné avec papa mais… Après quelques semaines, j'ai compris son choix et ne pouvait qu'approuver son choix. Tu sais… Quand ont été enfants, il n'y avait que nous. Juste nous deux. J'accomplissais mon rôle de grand frère, plus celui d'ami et de parents. Et, lui, il jouait le rôle du petit frère mais il était celui qui m'empêchait de faire des conneries, il me faisait garder à pied et enlevait toutes les envies d'abandonner qui me prenaient. En plus, il était le cerveau du groupe. Enfin, tout ça pour t'expliquer que… La dispute de toute à l'heure, c'est pas méchant. C'est un mode de fonctionnement pour un pouvoir de survivre. Il dit que je pensais pas un mot et, je veux aussi que tu le saches. Lucifer est dehors à cause de nous tous. On a un moment donné… Alors, maintenant que tu sais tout, j'espère que tu pourras m'excuser… en pensais pas un mot et je veux aussi que tu saches. Lucifer est dehors à cause de nous tous. On a un moment donné… Alors, maintenant que tu sais tout, j'espère que tu pourras m'excuser… en pensais pas un mot et je veux aussi que tu saches. Lucifer est dehors à cause de nous tous. On a un moment donné… Alors, maintenant que tu sais tout, j'espère que tu pourras m'excuser…

Dean garde son regard rivé vers le sol, n'a pas été regardé Castiel tout le long de son discours. Alors que l'observer, le fixe, les sourcils légèrement froncés. C'est la première fois qu'il parle de Dean, c'est quand il est question de lui et de son passé. Alors, Castiel se fait étrangement privilégier mais aussi peiné pour les frères Winchester qui ont été obligés de le faire survivre… Finalement, il s'approche encore de Dean, passe-dessus de bras back to be son premier bras. Dean se crispe légèrement de côté, il retourne l'étreinte, son visage se glisse dans son coude. Un vrai dire, autant que Dean que Castiel apprécie cet échange. Pour une fois, l'humain a autorisé à entrer dans son espace personnel sans se plaindre. En plus de ça, Dean sens son cœur battre plus rapidement, tapant contre sa cage thoracique, son esprit s'apaiser légèrement. Oui, grâce à l'ange, l'aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui est depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi. J'autorise l'homme à entrer dans son espace personnel sans se plaindre. En plus de ça, Dean sens son cœur battre plus rapidement, tapant contre sa cage thoracique, son esprit s'apaiser légèrement. Oui, grâce à l'ange, l'aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui est depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi. J'autorise l'homme à entrer dans son espace personnel sans se plaindre. En plus de ça, Dean sens son cœur battre plus rapidement, tapant contre sa cage thoracique, son esprit s'apaiser légèrement. Oui, grâce à l'ange, l'aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui est depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi. En plus de ça, Dean sens son cœur battre plus rapidement, tapant contre sa cage thoracique, son esprit s'apaiser légèrement. Oui, grâce à l'ange, l'aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui est depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi. En plus de ça, Dean sens son cœur battre plus rapidement, tapant contre sa cage thoracique, son esprit s'apaiser légèrement. Oui, grâce à l'ange, l'aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui est depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi. aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui habitent depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi. aîné des Winchester oublie quelques instants, ses peurs, et même la colère, la peine, qui habitent depuis la mort de la mère. Tandis que l'on ressent des sensations qui lui était inconnu jusque là, que, il sait, seul Dean est capable de lui faire ressentir. Son estomac semble renfermer des papillons virevoltants, provoquant des frissons qui traversent tout son corps tandis que son cœur augmente les rythmes de ses battements et qu'une douce douceur semble l'avoir envahi.

Après un petit moment, Dean a rendu compte de sa longue durée, il a pris sa retraite, il se retire des bras de Castiel. Il lui offre un sourire hésitant avant de déclarer:

\- Nous nous sommes réunis Sam.

L'ange se contente d'hocher la tête avant que les deux ne se lèvent pour se diriger vers le salon. Ils n'y vont pas Sam par contre, Castiel veut dire "bruit de cuisine", alors il sera suivi de l'humain. Sam, du café tachant, son tasse, son tasse, son contenu, son contenu, son numéro de téléphone, son numéro de téléphone, son visage, son visage, son visage, son visage, son visage, son visage . Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent difficilement passer un souffle saccadé. Ses paupières presque ferme la quasi totalité de ses pupilles étrangement sombre.

Dean n'attend pas avant de se précipiter vers Sam, passant dans son dos, il lui est doucement. Ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude, fixer sur son petit frère:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-… Rien… Juste un mauvais souvenir… J'ai trop réfléchi… Désolé.

Sam leur donne un faible sourire avant de remarquer que, aux côtés de Castiel, se trouve à présent Gabriel. Ce dernier avait senti le trouble de son protégé et avait délaissé son grand frère pour le retrouver

\- Tu sembles exténué, tu devrais aller te reposer, propre Castiel.

\- Oui… Je vais faire ça…

Dean lâche Sam avec prudence. Alors que le plus jeune lui sourit, voulant le rassurer, il va même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enlevé quelques secondes avant de quitter la cuisine sans un regard pour les êtres célestes. Il gagne sa chambre, enlève son haut et son bas pour rester à caleçon puis se glisse sous les couettes. Sur le dos, il garde pourtant les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Dans la cuisine, le silence règne jusqu'à ce que Gabriel demande:

\- C'est passé quoi là? Une idée?

\- Il a dit s'être souvenir d'un mauvais souvenir, rappel de Castiel. Peut-être que cela n'est pas grave.

\- Sammy à lâcher sa tasse, bien sûr que ça va mal! S'emporte Dean, inquiet. Il est toujours maître de lui normalement! Il a tellement de mauvais souvenir! Ça pourrait être lucifer, azazel, les hommes de lettres britanniques ou… ou je sais pas! Même le mardi où je mourrais sans cesse pourrait être la cause! Ou encore…

\- Ou encore? L'incitation Castiel, l'inquiétude de l'humain devenir de la peur.

\- Peut-être que ce soit, intervient Gabriel en voyant que Dean ne compte pas répondre. Il faut juste lui changer les idées! Pourquoi pas une petite blague?

Dean lui envoie un regard noir, son côté grand frère surprenant de sortir une cuisine sans murmurer à l'échange: "Approche le, et t'es mort". Les êtres célestes ne purent que l'observer s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du bunker. Les deux savaient très bien, jusqu'à ce niveau, il n'est pas la peine de discuter avec l'aîné des Winchester… Ils l'ont également été, quand ils ont été jeunes l'inquiétude, transformateur en colère du grand frère… Alors, ils laissent couler. Même si Gabriel est promis de se venger quand ils seront propice.

Dean ne tarde pas à trouver devant la chambre de son petit frère. Le connaissant, il sait que ce dernier ne s'est pas encore passé. Alors, il ouvre doucement la porte, le référé derrière lui, puis se dirige vers le lit. Sam dirige son regard vers lui, son visage est marqué à présent par la peine. Alors son grand frère s'assit sur le bord du lit, glissant dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser doucement.

-Raconte moi ton cauchemar, demande Dean d'une voix douce. Une voix que seul Sam lui connaît.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est rien… Murmure doucement le plus jeune.

Dean soupira doucement avant d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis, il soulève la couette pour se coucher et prendre son petit frère dans les bras. Malgré sa grande taille, Sam va glisser sa tête contre le torse de son frère, se recroqueville contre lui, à présent coucher sur le côté. Dean lui caresse les cheveux et trace, de l'autre main, des cercles dans son dos, voulant l'apaiser. Cela fonctionne auto, rapidement, toute tension de Sam disparaît et laisse les mots lui échapper:

-Je pensais à Lucifer .. Gabriel a voulu ouvrir le portail et… et il faudrait le maintenir ouvert longtemps. Alors, Lucifer serait plus apte à tenir la conversation ouverte… et, comme ça, pourrait rester ici pour laisser sa grâce approvisionner le portail et, Gabriel pourrait venir avec nous sans se mettre en danger. Enfin, pas trop ..

-Maïs.. ? L'incite Dean, restant calme.

-Mais .., A chaque fois que nous avons demandé à quelqu'un, un problème et, souvent, elle meurt. Même sans ça, je doute que Lucifer serait d'accord pour nous aider alors… il faudra l'y forcer, le duper, encore, encore une fois, je suis sur qu'il tirera avantage. Il pourrait ... Je ne sais pas trop, tuer Rowena pour que le portail de référence et nous enferme là-bas… ou, il pourrait nous rejoindre et… peut être s'associer à Michael…

-On pourra toujours demander à Gabriel de le tuer, propose Dean, réfléchissant.

-… Dean… Tu es mon grand frère… Tu as la marque de Caïn et à tuer… beaucoup, même des innocents. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu faire la moindre réparation, j'ai essayé de la sauver et de la conduire à une nouvelle apocalypse… Ce que tu ne crois pas, pour Gabriel, c'est pareil? Lucifer est son grand frère et, au début, il n'y avait que les archanges… je suis quasiment sur ce que Lucifer a dû contribuer à l'éducation de notre Emmerdeur préféré.

A cette réflexion, Dean doit se retenir pour ne pas être exploser. Entre lui et Lucifer, il y a d'innombrables différences, mais il est rétent, légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il baisse plutôt son regard vers son petit frère. Celui-ci a levé son visage pour pouvoir également regarder, regarder une réaction… qui ne lui parvient pas. À la place, Dean lui embrassa doucement le front.

-Et tu eu des souvenirs de cages? Finit il par lui demander.

Sam Hoche la tête. Alors, Dean, soyez encore plus contre lui, promettez-vous de le protéger, que ne soit jamais retourné là-bas. Puis, il lui murmura de s'endormir. Alors, Sam, bon petit frère, ferme les yeux et, lentement, sombre dans les bras de Morphée avec l'aide de caresses de Dean. Ce dernier continue ses petites attentions, réfléchissant. Il souhaite protéger son petit frère de tout ça, l'éloignant d'un maximum de voiture de Lucifer, il le dit, ce dernier l'effraie encore. Dean observe son petit frère dormi avec tendresse, avant de lui poser son front. À l'heure actuelle, ils ne sont plus chasseur, plus des hommes ayant battu l'impossible. Non, ils sont juste deux frères terrifié et s ' aimant envers et contre tout. Deux frères en dehors de l'âge, il n'y a pas d'autre âge. Oui, juste deux frères comme tant d'autres…

Néanmoins, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que deux êtres invisibles s'étaient glisser dans la pièce. Deux êtres bien silencieux qui observent avec la peine mais aussi avec la tendresse et peut être, aussi avec un peu d'amour bien caché. L'un des deux êtres s'approchent du lit, allant déposer sur le front de Sam. Quelques secondes passent avant que l'être ne soit tombé dans les sourcils alors, il lui explique ce qu'il doit faire:

-Apparemment, il faut protéger et éviter son esprit soit submergé par la folie…

-Il ne peut donc pas être plus souvenir de la cage? L'être enlevé du front de l'humain.

-En effet, mais, t'inquiète, il reste encore quelques souvenirs de ce que tu lui as fait subir! Tonne la voix accusatrice du deuxième.

-Gaby, il m'a enfermé dans la cage! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais l'en remercier! Je t'ai tuée à cause d'être! Hausse la voix le premier, heureusement, les deux humains ne peuvent pas voir, ni comprendre.

-Ah non! Luci, tu ne peux pas les accuser! Dois je te rappelle à cause de qui leur mère est morte? Pourquoi leur enfance a été réduit à néant, dans le sang et les larmes? À cause de la fiancée de Sam est morte? Qui a tuée leurs amis? Dois je te rappelle que toutes les réponses à ces questions, c'est toi. Toi et toi seul. Tu as fait de leur vie un enfer alors tu peux leur vouloir de t'avoir remis dans la cage? Et, tu aurais pu me laisser sauver la vie, juste à partir de ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas eux! Mais toi! Tu avais la dague en main. Tu la plantée dans mon corps. Tu m'as regardé mourir! Sans même verser une larme…

-Tu les préfère eux-mêmes! Accuser Lucifer. C'est papa qui a écrit tout ça! C'est lui qui…

-Arrête! Le coupé l'archange le plus jeune. Arrête… Ce qu'écrit papa n'est pas forcé de se produire… Regarde, eux, ont pu s'échapper de leur destin… alors pourquoi pas toi? Tu veux être libre, tu agis de chef propre alors tu ne peux pas accuser les autres pour ton choix, pour tes actes… Sam… Sam m'a fait comprendre qu'ils sont changent .. Tu peux tout gommer et tout réécrire. You can same noyer the paper for effacer the words, laissez-vous devenir une simple tâche… Alors, arrête… N'accuse plus personne et assumez. … Luci, tu es mon grand frère… Je t'aimerais toujours, sache le. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je pourrais tout te pardonner. Alors, maintenant, fais juste attention à ne pas perdre ce que tu possédais déjà.

-Et, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-… mon amour, Un fils qui souhaite sûrement faire son avis sur toi. … Un Sam qui pourrait devenir ton ami. Il m'a pardonné alors que j'ai tuer sans arrêt mon frère alors peut-être pourrez-vous l'offrir aussi.

-… Tu y tiens… Sam, constate le diable. Pourquoi? Les humains ne sont que des insectes. Pourquoi nous nous soumettons à eux?!

-Parce que tu crois que je vais m'incliner devant eux? Et puis quoi encore? - Tu me prières de sexe et de sucre aussi?

\- Alors pourquoi les aider? Pourquoi vivre permis eux?

\- J'aide ceux qui ont ont besoin car j'en ai envie, car j'en ai décidé. Et d'ailleurs, je ne fais pas souvent. Et je tue ceux qui le méritent ou quand je m'ennuie. J'ai commencé à vivre avec les hommes pour fuir. Pour fuir le paradis. Pour fuir Michael, pour fuir vos disputes… Pour te fuir. Je n'en pouvais plus. You you disputiez sans cesse et ça me faisait mal, tellement mal… Je voulais juste retrouver ma famille… Mais elle est morte à cause de vos querelles. Chez les hommes, je pouvais être moi-même, m'amuser autant que je le souhaite, je pouvais vivre et vous fuir. Alors j'y suis bien et j'ai aimé… puis, les Winchester sont venus à ma rencontre pour tenter de me tuer car j'avais tuer trop de monde à leur goût… Alors, je suis amusé avec eux… J'ai essayé de leur faire accepter d ' être vos véhicules mais… Ils ont refusé alors j'ai mis Sam dans une boucle où Dean mourrait sans cesse. Puis, je suis allé dans un monde sans son frère… Les jours passaient mais Dean restait mort. Je ne sais pas commenter, il comprenait que c'était moi et essayer de me tuer comme si j'étais un embrouilleur lambda. Enfin… Il m'a fait attaquer des yeux de chiens et je l'ai renvoyé au monde réel… Il était tellement heureux de voir son frère. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'en détacher ou s'en mêler à leur perte, mais il était heureux, il était heureux de le voir frère, il ne l'était pas plus longtemps J'ai fini par être jaloux… ai envoyé dans un monde sans son frère… Les jours passaient mais Dean restait mort. Je ne sais pas commenter, il comprenait que c'était moi et essayer de me tuer comme si j'étais un embrouilleur lambda. Enfin… Il m'a fait attaquer des yeux de chiens et je l'ai renvoyé au monde réel… Il était tellement heureux de voir son frère. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'en détacher ou s'en mêler à leur perte, mais il était heureux, il était heureux de le voir frère, il ne l'était pas plus longtemps J'ai fini par être jaloux… ai envoyé dans un monde sans son frère… Les jours passaient mais Dean restait mort. Je ne sais pas commenter, il comprenait que c'était moi et essayer de me tuer comme si j'étais un embrouilleur lambda. Enfin… Il m'a fait attaquer des yeux de chiens et je l'ai renvoyé au monde réel… Il était tellement heureux de voir son frère. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'en détacher ou s'en mêler à leur perte, mais il était heureux, il était heureux de le voir frère, il ne l'était pas plus longtemps J'ai fini par être jaloux… a attiré son regard de chiens et je l'ai renvoyé au monde réel…. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'en détacher ou s'en mêler à leur perte, mais il était heureux, il était heureux de le voir frère, il ne l'était pas plus longtemps J'ai fini par être jaloux… a attiré son regard de chiens et je l'ai renvoyé au monde réel…. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'en détacher ou s'en mêler à leur perte, mais il était heureux, il était heureux de le voir frère, il ne l'était pas plus longtemps J'ai fini par être jaloux…

\- jaloux ? Ne comprit pas le roi des enfers. D'eux ? Juste parce qu'ils étaient heureux de se voir ?

\- Oui… parce que Dean n'a jamais abandonner son petit frère même après que son père lui a demandé de le tuer s'il découvrait ses pouvoirs… Dean à tout fait pour le sauver en envoyant chier les démons, les anges et même Dieu. Puis, C'est Sam qui l'a sauvé… Pour se sauver mutuellement, ils ont même tué la mort. Alors que nous, juste à cause d'une lignes gravés dans la pierre, on s'est entretuer… J'aurais aimé que mes grands frères restent des frères… Et pas des ennemis… Pas des meurtriers.. Ni des soldats… Je voulais… je veux juste mes frères, ceux qui m'ont élevé, ceux qui rigoler et s'énerver à mes farces. Ceux qui m'ont appris à voler..

Lucifer reste surpris par ces paroles, mais encore par les perles d'eaux salées glissant lentement de joues de son jeune frère. Son cœur lui va mal et sans succès, il est devenu son frère Gabriel, le serrant contre lui. Jusque là, Lucifer s'était senti abandonné, sans jamais penser aux sentiments des autres mais, voir son petit frère ainsi… Alors qu'il a joué à son développement, il a encore plus été passé par Michael et son père… car la, il n'est pas celui qui a été béni mais celui qui a été béni un être qu'il aime. Pour la première fois, il aperçoit une autre vision des évènements. Pour la première fois, il culpabilise. Pour la première fois, il n'est pas seul à souffrir. Pour la première fois, il est intéressant de noter que

À un mouvement de Dean, les deux archanges se lâchent pour observer quelques secondes les deux humains avant de disparaître.

Voici le, je pense, veritable chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai posté le chapitre, des mots ont changé. Merci à Aurélia de m'avoir prévenue !


	6. Chapter 6

Dean fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Fronçant les souri, il prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il a dormi avec son frère. Alors il baisse son regard vers ce dernier en soupirant doucement. Puis, sans trop attendre, il se lève discrètement, lâchant son petit frère afin d'aller dans la cuisine. Il y retrouve les deux êtres célestes,Castiel observe Gabriel manger les croissants ramener le matin. L'humain les salut vaguement avant de regarder l'heure : 14 h 18 , cela explique sa grande faim. Il aurait bien voulu juste chercher des pizzas en ville mais sait que son frère n'est pas un fan de la nourriture trop grasse. Surtout quand ils sont chez eux. Alors, sous le regard surpris de Gabriel, Dean enfile un tablier puis commence à rassembler les affaires pour cuisiner.

L'archange allait faire un commentaire, se moquer du grand frère mais Sam entra dans la pièce, une main devant la bouche pour cacher un bâillement alors que ses cheveux sont dans un désordre total. Le nouvel arrivé sourit doucement à Gabriel, remarquant que ce dernier l'observe avec une certaine… assistance. Ce qui le mot rapidement mal à l'aise alors il demande à Dean :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ne touche pas à ma cuisine, interdit Dean. Contente toi de sortir les assiettes et les couverts.

Sam hoche la tête avant de se diriger vers les assiettes, il en prend deux puis se tourne vers Gabriel pour lui demande :

\- Est ce que tu manges autre chose que tes sucreries ?

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas ! J'ai hâte de goûter le repas de Deano.

Alors Sam mit la table pour quatre personnes, finissant juste avant que Dean ne les servent. Puis, enlevant son tablier, l'aîné des Winchester se dirige vers le frigo pour en sortir une bière pendant que Sam va chercher Rowena.

Une fois tous à table, Castiel ne faisant que observer et écouter, Rowena commence à raconter ses trouvailles. Même si elle n'a pas vraiment trouvé grand chose… La discussion va donc de bon train.

\- En tout cas, commence Gabriel. Ça m'étonne que Dean sache cuisiner ! Ce n'est pas mauvais.

\- T'as un problème avec ça ? S'excite Dean.

\- Quand ont était encore avec papa, Dean me cuisinait toujours mes repas, explique Sam. Contrairement à moi, il est très doué pour ça… alors que moi, je n'arrive même pas à faire des pâtes sans enclencher une catastrophe…

\- Que voulez vous, je suis le grand frère parfait, se complimente-il.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'imperfections, contredit Castiel, sans même chercher à être méchant.

Cette remarque fit éclater Sam et Gabriel de rire alors que Dean se rebiffe, grommelant un ''on t'a pas sonné'' avant de relancer un sujet plus sérieux :

\- Sinon, Gabriel, tu as retrouvé assez de grâce ?

\- J'en doute, je ne peux faire apparaître que des petits objets… Rien qui ouvrirai un portail.

\- Évite de t'épuiser pour rien, prévient Dean.

\- Dean, on doit aussi trouver un plan, intervient Sam.

\- Vous avez tout les deux raisons, commence Castiel. Le temps de trouver un plan plus complexe que : on y va, on les trouve et on part, Gabriel ne doit pas utiliser des pouvoirs afin de s'économiser.

\- … Qui a réfléchi à un plan ? Demande Gabriel.

\- Dean connaît l'emplacement de Jack et maman… Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si on peut faire l'aller retour sans que le portail ne se referme. Alors, il faudrait créer un portail pour qu'on y va et un pour revenir ici… Indiqué Sam. Au moins, il nous faudrait une source continue de grâce… dans les deux cas, ça semble improbable. Il faudrait demander à un autre archange que Gabriel et, le seul présent est Lucifer… Même sans tout ça, dans l'autre dimensions, il faudrait trouver de quoi nous protéger de Michael. Seul Jack pourrait le vaincre mais il ne doit même pas contrôler tout le potentiel de ses pouvoirs…

\- Je peux lui enseigner quelques tours, intervient Gabriel.

\- Il serait ravie que tu lui apprenne à faire apparaître du nougat, assure Castiel.

\- Ca tombe bien, l'apparition de sucrerie est ma spécialité.

Un petit rire s'échappe de Sam en voyant l'air sérieux et fier que prend l'archange en prononçant ces mots. Ce dernier dirige justement son regard vers Sam en souriant doucement, heureux d'avoir provoqué ce petit éclat de joie même si ce n'est pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est il heureux pour cela ? Ne devrait il pas être complètement indifférent ? Après tout, Sam n'est qu'un humain et beaucoup d'humain son amusé par son comportement… Gabriel n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que Dean reprend la parole :

\- Du coup, comment on trouve Lucifer ?

\- Je peux le localiser, annonce Rowena. Peut être arriverons nous à le capturer ?

\- Où, Gabriel pourrait le faire entrer dans une de ses illusions, propose Dean. Mais, est ce qu'il existe une façon d'assommer un archange ?

\- Je connais un petit cocktail très efficace, assure Gabriel.

\- Bien, alors, une fois que Rowena a localiser Lucifer, Gabriel, tu iras lui servir ce cocktail, récapitule Castiel.

Tous hoche la tête avant que la sorcière parte faire ses recherches. Dean pose quelques secondes sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère tout en sortant de la cuisine, rapidement suivit par son frère. Il ne reste donc plus que l'archange et Sam. Ce dernier se lève pour commencer à débarrasser la table avant que Gabriel ne laisse entendre sa voix avec un ton sérieux :

\- Est ce que ça va ? Revoir mon frère ne t'a pas trop perturbé ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es effondré hier, pas vrai …?

Les mouvements du jeune Winchester s'arrête tandis qu'il se tourne vers le quatrième enfant de Dieu. Plus lentement, il soupire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, hésitant :

\- Ca va… Je… J'ai accumulé beaucoup de nuit blanche… Voir Lucifer n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère mais j'ai vu pire… Tant qu'il ne nous joue aucun tour…

\- Tu as pourtant bien dormi avant hier. Et, je sais très bien que vous êtes habitué au manque de sommeil. Ne cherche pas à me mentir.

Sam souffle doucement avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de l'archange, croisant les bras que la table. Quelques secondes passent où ils sont les yeux dans les yeux avant que Sam détourne son regard vers une bouteille de bière vide couché sur la table :

\- Il faudrait que tu lui demande… Annonce Sam. S'il accepte de nous idée, ce sera plus facile et ça minimisera le risque qu'il fasse un coup fourré…

\- Jack est son fils… Il m'en a parlé… Même sans l'avoir vu, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne demande qu'à être aimé par lui alors je doute qu'il reste les bras croisé…

\- Lucifer… Est un archange puissant… Il a récupéré la totalité de sa puissance alors… S'il nous donner assez de sa grâce… Mais il faudrait d'abord qu'on retrouve Jack avant qu'il nous rejoigne pour préparer le terrain… En plus, ça nous laisserait plus de temps.

\- En gros, Rowena le retrouve, je vais le voir, lui explique le plan alors il va accepter de nous aider. Après, on lui tranche la gorge pour ouvrir le portail. Dean, Castiel, toi et moi on passe pour prendre de l'avance puis, après un ou deux jours, Lucifer nous rejoint.

\- C'est ça, le temps où il restera ici, il continuera à alimenter la potion pour le maintien du portail et, il faudra qu'en nous rejoignant, il veille à laissé de sa grâce en rabe pour maintenir le portail deux ou trois jours en plus, au cas où il y a des complications.

\- Les complications est une fabrique Winchester, non ? Taquine l'archange.

\- On peut dire ça, rigole doucement Sam avant de reprendre son sérieux. Gabriel… Tu n'es pas obligé de venir… Enfin, sans tes pouvoirs tu… tu seras en danger…

\- Et toi alors ? Et Dean ? Vous n'avez pas de pouvoir, vous êtes des nouveaux né comparé à moi et, pour vous, ça ne sera pas dangereux ?

\- Si mais, nous, on a l'habitude… Et, c'est Jack et notre mère qui sont là bas… Ce n'est pas ta bataille…

\- Sam, vous emmenez Castiel avec vous. C'est mon petit frère, l'ange qui a été mis sous ma garde et que j'ai aidé à grandir, je ne peux pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois… En plus, Jack est mon neveu, n'est-ce pas Dean et toi qui insister autant sur l'importance de la famille ? Et, ne t'ais je pas dit que nous étions amis ? Alors, c'est normal de vouloir aider.

Pendant sa tirade, Gabriel s'est levé pour aller se placer au côté de Sam. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui avant de se lever à son tour pour le prendre dans ses bras. N'attendant que ça, l'archange passe ses bras autours de la taille de son élan avant de nicher son visage dans son cou. Inconsciemment, il en profite pour humer discrètement le parfum de son protégé. Quand il se rend compte de ce geste, Gabriel fronce les sourcils, essayant de trouver une raison pour cela mais finit par laisser ça de côté. Après tout, Sam ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et, en plus, il faut l'avouer, l'humain à une odeur qui attire étrangement l'archange. Une minute passe avant de Sam recule d'un pas, plaçant par inadvertance son visage à quelques centimètres de l'être céleste car ils ne se lâchent pas complètement :

\- Merci. Tu … j'ai l'impression que tu es devenu plus… Moins désespéré qu'avant… Annonce l'humain.

\- Moi ? L'embrouilleur désespérer ? Tu rêves là. Où est ce que tu as vu que j'ai besoin d'espoir ?

\- Avec la dispute de ta famille, tu l'avais perdu… C'est pour ça que tu nous as demandé d'accepter d'être leur véhicule… Ca se voyait, tu souffrais tellement… Je ne suis pas Dean, je sais bien que même si tu es capable de rire de tout, ça ne t'empêche pas de souffrir en silence. Je ne dis pas que je te comprends parfaitement, ni que je te connais vraiment néanmoins, j'ai vu assez de personne cacher leur malheur que j'arrive à le voir…

L'archange reste bouche bée, ses yeux noisettes plonger dans ceux sincères de Sam. immédiatement, les deux hommes ne firent plus attention à leur entourage, les meubles, les murs de la cuisine semblent s'effacer pour les laisser dans leur bulle. Les deux sentent une attraction puissante. Leur visage s'avance, leur souffle se mélange que leurs paupières s'abaissent légèrement. Gabriel n'est pas surpris de cette tournure, personne ne lui résiste après tout… Il reste donc confiant alors que ses lèvres frôlent celles de Sam. L'archange aller directement approfondir le baiser, voulant plus qu'un simple frôlement mais, brusquement, Sam s'éloigne, le poussant. D'un même mouvement, Sam monte son poignet devant ses lèvres, les dissimulant avant de prendre la fuite. En effet, il sort à vitesse grand V de la cuisine pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du bunker. Abasourdi, Gabriel reste immobile, papillonnant des paupières. Il faut l'avouer, Sam à pour habitude de surprendre l'archange mais là, il semble que ce soit plus fort que d'ordinaire…

L'archange sort de la cuisine pour rejoindre son élan mais une voix l'arrêta :

\- J'ai trouvé Lucifer !

En effet, Rowena entre dans l'entré/salon du bunker avec un grand sourire. Castiel l'invite rapidement à leur communiquer l'adresse puis un plan fut instauré avant que Dean ne tourne son regard vers Gabriel pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Pris au dépourvu, le quatrième fils de Dieu hoche la tête avant de disparaître.

Gabriel arrive dans une rue assez animé d'une petite ville. Rapidement, il localise son grand frère qui a l'air de déprimer complètement. Alors, Gabriel ne tarde pas de faire rentrer Lucifer dans une illusion. Tous les deux se retrouvent dans une plaine isolé, l'un en face de l'autre. Sans surprise, l'aîné pris la parole en premier :

\- Mon frère ! Si tu voulais me parler, tu pouvais simplement me le dire, je me serais arrêté dans un café.

\- Justement, c'est ce que je viens te demander, assure Gabriel, laissant Lucifer perplexe. Je… Nous avons besoin de ton aide…

\- Parce que tu crois que je veux aider les winchesters ? Pourquoi pas devenir le toutou des humains tant qu'on y est !

\- Luci ! Attend au moins que je t'explique la situation avant de t'enflammer… On te l'a dit, il nous faut de la grâce pour faire un portail inter-dimensionnel mais… Je n'ai pas encore récupéré la mienne… On pourra retrouver Jack. Tu veux le rencontrer, non ? Si tu viens le chercher, tu pourras discuter avec lui, le connaître.

\- Parce que les winchesters me laisseront l'atteindre ? Laisse moi rire…

\- Je ne sais pas pour Dean mais Sam n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Tu restes son père et Jack souhaite sans doute te connaître, se faire un avis sur toi.

Le roi des enfers prend un certain temps de réflexion avant de laisser un petit sourire déformé le coin de ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? FInit il par demander.

\- Seul Sam et moi savons que tu es, provisoirement, de notre côté. Alors, il faudrait que tu ailles dans un bar, je te servirais un cocktail digne de moi et tu t'évanouis. Puis, on va prendre ta grâce pour ouvrir le portail mais aussi pour le maintenir ouvert. Donc, il faudrait que tu restes au bunker pendant un ou deux jours avant de nous rejoindre. En veillant à laisser assez de grâce dans la potion pour que le portail tienne encore.

\- … Ca me semble faisable… Et, toi, tu comptes les attendre au bunker ? Avec ton énergie, si tu y vas, tu seras trop faible.

\- Il leur faut quelqu'un d'intelligent sur qui compter…

Sur ces mots, l'illusion de Gabriel disparaît alors que Lucifer se retrouve à nouveau dans la rue. C'est ainsi que se met en route le plan. Lucifer entre dans un bar, raconte un peu ses malheurs au barman. Barman qui n'est autre que Gabriel déguiser. Ce dernier lui sert son petit cocktail, Lucifer s'évanouit après avoir vu et insulter, Rowena qui lui lance un sort d'entrave.

Quand Lucifer se réveil, il est dans le bunker des hommes de lettre, avec, autours de lui, Dean, la sorcière, Castiel et Gabriel. Il peut également apercevoir Sam mais ce dernier se tient en retrait, n'ayant aucune envie de faire fasse à son bourreau d'un an.

\- Salut les amis, on m'explique, exige Lucifer, feignant l'ignorance.

Sans surprise, personne ne lui répond, seul la voix de Rowena se fait entendre pour réciter une formule. Elle pose une potion devant Lucifer, force ce dernier à s'agenouiller puis lui tranche la gorge. La grâce s'échappe du cou de l'archange déchu pour tomber dans le récipient. A nouveau, la sorcière murmure quelques mots avant qu'un portail orange s'ouvre devant eux. A cela, Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel ne tarde pas à récupérer leur sac contenant arme et provision avant de passer le portail. Seul Rowena reste au bunker, de son plein gré et malgré l'invitation de Sam à les suivre.


End file.
